Recognize You
by Natashi
Summary: Desde que arriesgue mi vida por el y no me reconocio... ya no sabia que hacer. GaaHina,siguiendo el manga de Kishimoto, ¡Capitulo 3!.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:

Ella se sentía feliz, ya había dicho y hecho todo lo que su corazón quería, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía frustrada también?, Sí, confeso su amor a el, Sí, arriesgo su vida por el, pero ¡¿Por qué el no la amaba?! Aunque, ella sabia que el tenia sentimientos por otra chica.

Comenzó a correr, ya se encontraba caminando por los bosques de Konoha vario rato, con una sonrisa en los labios, pero ahora con puras lagrimas en sus ojos color luna. Corrió hasta que tropezó y pensó que iba a caer en el pasto pero cayo en algo muy raro:

-¿_A-arena_?-pensó al instante.

A los pocos segundos escucho unos pasos ligeros que se acercaban a ella, Hinata forzo a su cabeza que se diera vuelta para ver quien era el que se le acercaba. Miro de abajo hasta arriba, por su ropa no lo reconoció, pero al ver su cara…

Hinata comenzó a temblar, era el actual Kazekage de Suna, ella desde que vio lo que hizo en el examen chunnin, siempre le tuvo temor.

**Flash Back**

_Hinata, Kiba y Shino se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos del bosque donde se hacia el examen Chunnin. Hinata estaba usando su byakugan para poder ver a través de los arbustos quienes estaban ahí._

_Gaara, Kankuro y Temari se encontraban en frente de unos ninjas. Gaara sostenía un paraguas extraño, unos segundos después, estiro sus dos brazos:_

_-__**Sabaku Kyu**__-susurró. Inmediatamente masas de arena rodearon a los ninjas, dejándolos como en unos sarcófagos hechos de arena, dejando solo sus caras al descubierto. Los ninjas empezaron a gritar ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

_Gaara solo se limito a entrecerrar sus ojos, y aun con los brazos extendidos, apretó sus manos formándolas en puños:_

_-¡__**Sabaku Sousou**__!-exclamó. La arena que rodeaba a los dos ninjas, los empezó a triturar hasta que en un momento, voló sangre por los aires._

_Hinata cubrió sus ojos, incapaz de volver a mirar allí._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-**Ka-Kazekage-sama…-se limitó a susurrar Hinata, al terminar de recordar lo del examen, se levanto e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, pero sus tobillos temblaban del miedo.

-¿Que te encuentras haciendo aquí?-preguntó Gaara, con su voz seria y masculina. Hinata se asusto más por el cambio de voz de Gaara, pero también le pareció muy atrayente. Levanto su mirada y se encontró con dos ojos verde agua mirándola con expectación, al principio le parecieron muy hermosos, pero al recordar de quien eran, al hablar tartamudeo:

-Y-yo… yo solo c-caminaba-dijo sin pensarlo.

Gaara no le creyó:

-¿De veras caminabas? Yo te vi corriendo como si escaparas de alguien…-le respondió, lo último que dijo le hizo recordar algunas cosas de su pasado.

Hinata recordó el por que de que corría y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, bajó la mirada pero al recordar que se encontraba en frente del Kazekage, la levanto, aunque sus ojos estuvieran llenos de lagrimas.

Gaara la miro fijamente, le pareció muy familiar, el color del cabello, la piel y esos ojos color luna aunque estuvieran algo enrojecidos, le concordaban perfectamente a lo que pensaba:

-¿No eres tu la chica que lucho contra Neji Hyuuga en el examen Chunnin?-le pregunto, no se acordó de su nombre porque solo lo vio por una vez en la tabla que elegía quienes iban a luchar, pero el de su primo si, ya que el fue a su rescate cuando había sido asesinado por Deidara y rezado por Chiyo después de su sacrificio para poder traerlo a la vida denuevo.

Hinata se sorprendió de que la recordara:

-S-si… s-soy Hi-Hinata Hyuuga- respondió-y-yo soy l-la p-prima de Ne-Neji.

Gaara iba a pedirle que no tartamudeara tanto, lo estaba incomodando un poco, pero pensando que seguro era una persona tímida y callada, muy similar a el, decidió no decir nada.

-P-Perdone S-Señor Ka-Kazekage si-si lo m-moleste…-dijo Hinata, volviendo a hacer una reverencia. Gaara la miro con sorpresa:

-No tienes que disculparte- le dijo-ni tampoco tienes que ser tan cortés…

Hinata dejo de hacer la reverencia y miro a Gaara a sus ojos, sus tobillos ya no temblaban tanto, más bien, ya no temblaban, al ver su cara, le hizo recordar a Naruto cuando se ponía serio, pero al observarlo mejor, pensó que era una persona que había vivido mucho sufrimiento y soledad en su vida, tal como ella cuando era niña, pero de una manera mas dura.

Gaara la miro a ella al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando muy fijo desde hace rato, Hinata miro a otro lado, dejando que un sonrojo saliera de sus mejillas, y que sus tobillos volvieran a temblar:

-¿Cómo anda Naruto?-pregunto Gaara.

Hinata sintió como una punzada en el estomago, y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas. Gaara abrió más sus ojos al ver esa reacción:

-¿Paso algo grave?-preguntó.

-¡N-no!-respondió Hinata, con las lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos-n-no p-paso n-nada…-dijo arrodillándose, ya incapaz de seguir de pie por sus tobillos que temblaban. Sus lágrimas finalmente salieron y se cubrió la cara, sin importar que se encontrara el Kazekage enfrente suyo, este la miro con mucha sorpresa, se arrodillo y le agarro del mentón para que lo mirara:

-¿Entonces a que se debe ese llanto?-le pregunto Gaara, ahora su cara reflejaba desconcierto.

Hinata lo miro con sus ojos abiertos y rojizos-a-ah… uhmm…-gesticulo, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de sus labios, su corazón palpitaba rápido. Gaara al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se limito a levantarse y a mirar a otro lado:

-Disculpa… veo que te incomoda-dijo con voz susurrante, Hinata se había quedado perpleja-No creo que estés pasando en un buen momento para poder decirme algo…-Termino de decir eso y se dio media vuelta para irse, Hinata no quería quedarse sola, quería que alguien la acompañara en ese momento tan frustrante en el que estaba pasando:

-E… ¡Espera!-exclamo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, haciendo que sus lágrimas se despejaran de sus ojos. Gaara se dio vuelta, mirando a Hinata con especulación.

-E-ehhh… N-Naruto se encuentra muy bien, solo lloro porque m-me s-siento m-mal-dijo Hinata en voz muy baja, Gaara se quedo mirándola por un rato, esperando que dijera algo mas o que explicara el sentido de que se sentía mal, porque no se atrevía a preguntárselo, pero ella solo se limito a quedarse callada. Gaara ya no tenía ganas de irse, y no sabía la razón, se acerco un poco más a Hinata, de ella se escuchaban unos hipos muy bajos y a donde sus ojos apuntaban, se hacia un pequeño charco de lagrimas.

De Gaara salio un sentimiento muy raro que no sabía cual es:

-¿_Quizás es lastima_?-se pregunto a si mismo, Gaara nunca sintió lastima ni pena por nada así que era como un sentimiento muy nuevo y raro para el. Hinata a los segundos se percato de que Gaara seguía ahí:

-P-perdone… y-ya m-me r-retiro-dijo Hinata levantándose y limpiando sus lagrimas-L-lamento que ha-haya p-perdido el tiempo con m-migo- y al terminar de decir eso, paso al lado del Kazekage, dejando a este pensativo.

Hinata al empezar a caminar, sintió como si sus piernas se tambalearan, su visión se torno borrosa, pero siguió caminando:

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me reconoció? ¿Será que…_-Los tobillos de Hinata se desequilibraron y finalmente dejo que su cuerpo cayera-_no sirvo para proteger a mis seres queridos?..._-termino por decir antes de caer en los brazos de un desconocido.

El viento creaba brisas que hacían que el pelo de la Hyuuga se moviera lentamente, pero después de unos segundos no solo sintió que su cabello era movido por el viento, sino que alguien la llevaba en sus brazos saltando de árbol en árbol:

-¿_Q-que_?-susurro abriendo los ojos con pereza y cansancio-¡N-Neji nii-san!-exclamo al darse cuenta que su primo la estaba llevando a algún lugar:

-¿Hmm?-dijo este al escucharla-¡Ah Hinata te levantaste!-exclamo, deteniéndose en un árbol-Estuve buscándote desde que te fuiste sin aviso alguno, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Hay veces que no se te puede dejar sola!-le recrimino Neji a Hinata, esta estaba confundida-¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunto a su primo, este cambio su semblante a uno serio-Estaba buscándote y encontré al Kazekage contigo en sus brazos…-Hinata levanto sus cejas y abrió los ojos como platos.

**Flash Back**

_Hinata estaba siendo sostenida por (para ella) un desconocido:_

_-Esta chica… de verdad esta sufriendo-dijo Gaara, el cual era el desconocido que la sostenía, se quedo mirando a la desmayada Hyuuga por unos momentos, hasta que una figura que venia saltando desde varios árboles lejanos lo hizo mirar adelante-¿Hm?-la figura finalmente llego frente Gaara y Hinata:_

_-Kazekage-Sama-dijo haciendo una reverencia._

_-Neji Hyuuga-respondió este._

_-Veo que encontró a mi prima…-dijo mirando fijamente a Hinata, la cual dormía sin problema-¿Se encuentra bien? Huyo y estuve buscándola._

_-¿Huyo?-pregunto el Kazekage, volviendo a mirar a Hinata-¿Hay alguna razón de por que haya huido?_

_-No lo se Señor Kazekage…-le respondió Neji, acercándose y poniendo una mano en la frente de su prima-no tiene fiebre... Debo llevarla al hospital de todos modos- dijo mirando a Gaara para que dejara que la cargara._

_-Claro…-respondió este al ver la mirada de Neji, pero cuando iba a entregarle a Hinata, esta aferro su mano al pecho de Gaara._

_-…-Neji se limito a mirar paralizado a la reacción de Hinata._

_-Creo que debes llevarla pronto…-dijo Gaara, ocultando su sorpresa._

_-¡Si!-dijo Neji saliendo de su estado de parálisis, cargo con cuidado a Hinata en sus brazos y salio saltando de un árbol a otro._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Pensaba llevarte al hospital pero como ahora pareces bien…-le dijo Neji a su prima.

-S-si estoy bien Neji nii-san…-respondió esta algo aturdida.

Los dos comenzaron a ir de árbol en árbol, rumbo a la casa de los Hyuuga. Hinata no había hablado nada después de lo de antes, hasta que faltaba poco para llegar a la casa (ya no estaban en el bosque) y Hinata más animada le dijo a su primo:

-No te tendrías que haber preocupado por mí…-y le sonrió con una pequeña risita.

-¿De que hablas?-le respondió este-Si te vas sin previo aviso obvio que voy a buscarte-Hinata no respondió nada, pero se le quedo sonriendo tranquilizadamente:

-_Estar con alguien de tu familia siempre te alegra aunque estés muy frustrado_- se dijo a si misma.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de los Hyuuga, Neji le dijo a su prima:

-Debo ir a reportar algo Hinata-sama-y la miro a los ojos, iguales a los de ella-Quédate aquí y no salgas mas ¿Me lo prometes?-Hinata le asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa tranquilizante, Neji al recibir esa respuesta se fue saltando de techo en techo, seguramente a la Mansión Kazekage. Hinata entro a su casa y se sintió aliviada, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo de su habitación, encontrándose con su hermana Hanabi:

-¡Nee-Chan!-exclamo esta, y abrazo a Hinata-¡Estuve muy preocupada! ¿Te trajo Neji nii-san?-preguntó, Hinata le asintió-¡Debo decirle a papa!-exclamo Hanabi, y se fue corriendo y bajando rápidamente las escaleras, Hinata siguió su camino a su habitación, cuando entro se sentó en su cama y empezó a recordar todo lo que le paso hoy:

-El Kazekage…-susurro, y recordó que este la había salvado dos veces de caerse, se sonrojo, pero negó rápidamente con su cabeza de un lado para el otro, ella no podía enamorarse de cualquiera, es más, ya cuando lo hizo, no fue correspondida y quedo con una herida en el corazón:

-¡_P-pero debo estar feliz, el tiene a su verdadero amor_!-se dijo a si misma, aunque sabia que su verdadero amor no era ella, igual mantenía presente el que si él era feliz ella también iba a serlo. Se acostó exhausta, aunque no era muy tarde, ella estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar de toda la emoción de ese día. Se acostó y cerró sus ojos, cayendo dormida placidamente.

**Al Otro Día**

Hinata se levanto y se quedo sentada en su cama por unos momentos, desperezándose, luego camino hasta la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, si mal lo recuerda, ella no había comido nada desde la tarde de ayer. Al llegar a la cocina, encontró a su primo Neji, al parecer esperándola:

-Buenos Días- le saludo su primo.

-Buenos Días nii-san-le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa-¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a los estantes para agarrar una taza.

-Ayer me encontré con Ino-le contó Neji-dice que quiere que la vayas a visitar a su florería hoy. Hinata mientras se hacia el te le respondió-¿Enserio?- Neji asintió-_Hmm… ¿Para que querrá Ino-Chan que yo vaya?_-se pregunto a su misma mientras sacaba dos panes para hacer tostadas-Gracias por decirme Neji nii-san-le agradeció a su primo, este solo asintió con la cabeza y luego se marcho de la cocina, dejando a Hinata tomando su te con tostadas.

A la tarde Hinata decidió ir a visitar a Ino a su florería, así que se preparo y salio de su casa rumbo a la Florería Yamanaka.

Al llegar, se encontró con el padre de Ino, que le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo que su hija se encontraba en su cuarto, Hinata le agradeció la información y subió las escaleras, pudo saber cual era la habitación de Ino ya que una de las puertas de los cuartos se encontraba semiabierta, y de ahí salía un aroma a flor que Ino siempre lucia. Hinata se encamino hacia allí y entro abriendo la puerta por completo. Ino se dio vuelta con cara expectativa, pero al darse cuenta que era Hinata, le sonrió con tranquilidad y la saludo:

-Ohayo Hinata-Chan!-

-Ohayo Ino-Chan-le respondió Hinata, sonriendo ampliamente-¿Cómo andas?

Ino no respondió, ya que estaba mirando sus flores, de las cual salía el aroma tan rico que Hinata había olido desde distancia, Ino suspiro, parecía exhausta, o triste:

-¿Ino-Chan ocurre algo?-le pregunto Hinata preocupada.

-¿Hm?-dijo esta dándose vuelta con las cejas arqueadas-ah no nada…-prosiguió diciendo, volviendo su mirada a las flores, Hinata se sentó al lado de Ino, mirándola para ver si decía algo:

-…-

-…-

-Hinata-Chan…-dijo finalmente Ino.

-¿Hm?-

-¿Eres buena guardando secretos?-le respondió Ino, bajando un poco mas la voz.

-¿Eh?-dijo Hinata desconcertada.

-Porque… quiero contarte uno…-dijo Ino en voz muy baja.

-¡D-… Dime I-Ino-Chan!-respondió Hinata, con un poco de vergüenza de responder así, Ino le sonrió con tranquilidad:

-Bueno…-dijo, al momento que empezaba a relatar su secreto, empezando por decir-Hinata… ¿Tu amas a Naruto, verdad?-Hinata se quedo callada, ya no sabia si decir que si o que no a esa pregunta, así que no dio respuesta, pero igual Ino siguió hablando-porque… yo también siento algo por el…-Hinata se quedo paralizada ¿Ino sintiendo algo por Naruto? Eso era muy extraño, ellos dos siempre cada vez que se veían, discutían y siempre terminaban por quedarse los dos de brazos cruzados mirando a lados opuestos:

-¿D-de verdad I-Ino-Chan?-le pregunto Hinata, con voz temblorosa, Ino le asintió-Aunque siempre nos peleábamos cuando éramos solo de doce años, al crecer, me di cuenta de que Naruto era alguien especial, y empecé a quererlo…- Hinata escuchaba a Ino con los ojos abiertos como platos, de verdad, eso era una sorpresa-Pero…-dijo Ino en medio de lo que contaba- el ama a Sakura, y ella al parecer, ahora le esta correspondiendo su amor… así que, ninguna de las dos…-dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Hinata- podría hacer algo…- a Hinata le empezaron a dar punzadas en el corazón- Ino-Chan…-alcanzo a decir, antes de que sus lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, Ino al ver que Hinata estaba por llorar, se retracto diciéndole-¡Oh por dios lo siento!-exclamo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Hinata- No te tendría que haber contado esto, pero es que eres la única a la cual se puede confiar…-le dijo, abrazándola, Hinata se quedo con los ojos abiertos, pero después, correspondió el abrazo, dejando que una lagrima se escapara de uno de sus ojos.

Luego de un rato, se hacia tarde, y Hinata debía regresar a su casa, sabiendo que su familia (en especial Neji) se preocupa por ella, se despidió de Ino, y se fue caminando, pero sin rumbo a su casa:

-_Así que Ino-Chan… también tiene sentimientos por Naruto?-_se pregunto a si misma- _Entonces, también, pudo sentir la misma frustración que yo, al ver a Sakura abrazarlo, sabiendo que con eso a ambas no nos iba a prestar atención alguna_- lagrimas salían de los ojos de Hinata-¿_Estoy llorando_?..-se pregunto_-¡P-pero porque! ¡¿Porque siempre_ _termino llorando!?_-exclamo interiormente, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, comenzando a correr como la anterior vez, sintiéndose desdichada e inservible, corrió, hasta chocarse con alguien:

-¿Q-que?-dijo este. Hinata lo miro a los ojos-K-Kazekage-sama…-susurro, y sin mas poder aguantarlo, lo abrazo sin previo aviso, en ese momento, parecía que todo ese temor que le tenia a Gaara se había disipado con ese abrazo imprevisto, ella solo quería contención, como la otra vez en el bosque. Se quedo abrazando al Kazekage con fuerza, este estaba mirándola con los ojos abiertos y los brazos estirados, pero sin abrazarla. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, hasta que una voz chillona e irritante grito desde lejos:

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces con el Señor Kazekage?!-Hinata miro a la chica, era de pelo castaño con ojos de color negro desde larga distancia.

-Esta bien Matsuri…-dijo Gaara, con voz baja, Hinata se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazada a el y se soltó con la cara como un tomate y juntando sus dedos índices.

-Pero Kazekage-Sama…-intento decir la chica llamada Matsuri.

-Ya te dije que esta bien, no tienes que perseguirme todo el tiempo solo por ser mi alumna…-le dijo con un poco de irritación en la voz, Matsuri se quedo callada-Ya te puedes ir…-le dijo Gaara, Matsuri abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al ver que no podía decir nada, la cerro y miro a Hinata con enojo, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue, Gaara y Hinata se quedaron solos:

- Otra vez nos volvemos a encontrar…-dijo Gaara mirando a Hinata.

-A-ah…-tartamudeo Hinata-p-perdóneme…

-No te disculpes-le volvió a decir Gaara-Ven…

Hinata se quedo perpleja, volvió a temblar, pero esta vez de nerviosismo por seguir al Kazekage. Gaara la llevo hasta un banco, y la hizo que se sentara. Hinata se sentó pero Gaara se quedo parado:

-Voy a preguntarte algo…-dijo Gaara, mirando a Hinata con sus ojos verde agua.

-¿E-eh?-dijo Hinata, llena de nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te veo… estas angustiada o estas llorando?-pregunto el Kazekage, Hinata se quedo muda, a Gaara se le estaba colmando la paciencia, pero decidió que esperaría, Hinata tenia un nudo en la garganta, tenia que responder, lo sabia, pero estaba tan angustiada que no podía hacer nada mas que llorar:

-L-lo siento…-

-¿Hm?-

-E-estuve e-estorbándole t-todo el t-tiempo-dijo Hinata, cubriendo su cara, sollozando-l-lo s-siento…-se volvió a disculpar, volviendo a sollozar con fuerza.

Gaara miro a Hinata con detenimiento, esto le traía un recuerdo de niño:

**Flash Back**

_Todos los niños jugaban con una pelota, se reían y se perseguían unos a otros por la pelota._

_Solo, había uno, en una hamaca, con un osito de peluche, mirando a los chicos con envidia, se sentía triste y solo, ya que los niños lo trataban como un monstruo por tener al Shukaku sellado en su cuerpo. Se hamacaba haciendo un movimiento lento, ahora mirando a otro lado. Para no sentirse peor._

**Fin del Flash Back **

Hinata seguía llorando con la cara cubierta por sus manos, Gaara salio de su recuerdo y volvió a mirar a Hinata, ya no soportaba verla llorando, así que lo primero que hizo fue agacharse a su lado y ponerle una mano en el hombro:

-¿Hm?-hizo esta al ver que Gaara le ponía una mano en el hombro, luego miro a este con sus ojos luna rojizos.

-Deja de llorar-le dijo Gaara con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata se quedo mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, esa actitud, sin duda alguna para ella era como cuando Naruto la encontraba llorando y la animaba, pero solo que Gaara no le sonría animadamente, sino que la miraba con seriedad. Se le quedo mirando, dos lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos, Hinata tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero no, no iba a ser tan dramática y llorona, así que lo único que hizo fue secarse sus lágrimas con la manga de su remera:

-Gracias…-dijo, sonriéndole.

-…-Gaara se quedo mirando a Hinata con esa sonrisa.

-M-me h-has hecho recapacitar…-le respondió sonriendo con decisión.

Gaara seguía mirándola, ahora con la boca entre abierta y cerrada, Hinata se dio vuelta y se fue camino a su casa, ahora era oficial, ella ya no le temía a Gaara, mas bien, empezaba a pensar que quizás el se preocupaba por ella, pero por otro lado, pensaba que lo hacia porque solo le daba curiosidad.

Al llegar a su casa, se fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, con una sonrisa en los labios, creyendo que ya lo de Naruto no la iba a afectar más.

Fin del Capitulo 1

Nota de la Autora: ¿Y que les pareció? (si me lo quieren decir, me lo dicen en reviews eh xD), lo hice cortito porque la verdad si lo alargo mas va a ser mucho xP. Bueno aca otra historia de Naruto con la pareja de GaaHina (que me encanta la verdad *-*). No creo que tenga muchos capítulos pero bue, va a tener xD.

Sayoo! (Y dejen reviews!)


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Gaara apareció en un remolino de arena en frente de la puerta del lugar de donde se hospedaba. Estaba irritado por lo que paso hace unos momentos con su alumna:

**Flash Back**

_-Ya deja de gritar Matsuri…-pidió un Gaara ofuscado._

_-¡Pero es que no tiene que andar con cualquier chica que se le cruce!-exclamo Matsuri, sin pensarlo._

_-Hmpf…-hizo Gaara con una mueca de disgusto-¿Y quien dijo que yo salía con ella?, Además, tu no puedes decirme nada…-le dijo Gaara a Matsuri, con una expresión de puro enojo. A los segundos, Gaara desapareció en un remolino de arena, Matsuri había quedado sin palabra, Gaara tenia razón, el es el Kazekage, ella es solo su aprendiz._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Miró el cielo, ya era casi el amanecer, así que decidió ir a los bosques, donde podía estar tranquilo, sin nada perturbándole. Aunque le extrajeron a Shukaku, el no era de dormir mucho (su máximo era de 3 horas) puesto que era el primero en levantarse antes que los demás.

Al llegar solo al principio del bosque, observo a larga distancia una figura frente a un árbol, Gaara se extraño de que además de el, hubiera otra persona que estuviera despierto a la mañana tan temprano. Se acercó sigilosamente, hasta quedar detrás de un árbol cercano, al observar mejor, reconoció a quien se encontraba ahí:

-_Hmpf… nunca imagine volver a verla aquí_…-dijo a si mismo.

Era Hinata, la cual se encontraba entrenando, dando golpes a un árbol, en ese momento estaba con las manos en las rodillas y la mirada baja, jadeando:

-¡**J**-**Jūken**!-exclamo de un momento a otro, haciendo aparecer una gran cantidad en una de sus manos en un aura celeste, e intento golpear el árbol. Pero al hacerlo, una punzada recorrió todo su brazo e hizo que gritara adolorida y cayera al suelo, volviendo a jadear.

Gaara por su lado entrecerró sus ojos al ver ese momento.

Hinata al tiempo que jadeaba se decía a si misma:

_-Es imposible…-_entre jadeos_-no soy la misma de antes…-_

Gaara decidió acercarse a la Hyuuga, para ver su estado, observo a esta con las manos estiradas en el suelo y debajo del pasto donde su cara apuntaba, unas gotas, no sabia si eran de llanto o de sudor, pero le hablo de todos modos:

-Si sigues sobreesforzándote vas a acabar con tu vida…-le dijo con toda tranquilidad, Hinata se sobresalto y miro detrás suyo-¡K-Kazekage Sama!-exclamó, levantándose rápidamente y haciendo la reverencia, aunque se notaba que estaba roja como un tomate, a Gaara le dio gracia verla en ese estado, pero ya no le dio mas al ver que Hinata dio un pequeño gemido y se arrodillo en el suelo, cubriéndose la mano izquierda con la derecha. Gaara se agacho y miro las manos de la Hyuuga, esta lo miro a el:

-Ah… Emm…-mascullo, intentando fabricar algo para decir.

-Déjame ver tu mano…-dijo Gaara, irrumpiendo el mascullido de Hinata y haciendo que esta quitara su mano derecha de su mano izquierda, dejando observar una gran herida con un manchon de sangre, Gaara tomo su mano, Hinata volvió a mascullar, pero Gaara le dijo:

- Eres de una piel muy delicada por lo que veo…-Hinata se puso como una tetera hirviendo, era verdad, su piel era muy suave y tanto entrenamiento la arruinaba. Esta vez le respondió claramente:

-L-Los Hyuugas solemos tener la piel así…-Gaara se quedo mirando la mano de Hinata y a los segundos con su otra mano, intento tocar la herida, pero Hinata no le permitió:

-¡Por favor no!-exclamo, dándole una palmada en la mano a Gaara, pero lo hizo con su mano lastimada así que no pudo evitar gritar-¡Ay!- de dolor. Gaara la miro sorprendido pero después de escuchar ese gritito, soltó una pequeña risa, Hinata la escucho y le pregunto:

-¿P-pero de que se ríe?-con toda la cara roja.

-Nada…-dijo el, retomando su tono serio denuevo, y acto seguido, desgarro una parte de su túnica:

-..!-Hinata miro con sorpresa al Kazekage, sin embargo el prosiguió con lo que hacia. A los segundos, volvió a tomar la mano herida de Hinata y la vendo con la tela desgarrada de su túnica:

-Ah… Gra-Gracias…-agradeció la Hyuuga tímidamente.

-No hay de que…-respondió Gaara, levantándose creyendo que Hinata podría levantarse sola, pero al ver que no daba indicios de hacerlo, miro a Hinata:

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-¡No, no!-negó Hinata, pero al poco rato Gaara vio que ella se observaba constantemente la pierna derecha, estaba con una herida también, el pelirrojo:

-Creo que voy a tener que cargarte hasta tu casa…-dijo con su seria voz, y a los pocos segundos se agacho y empezó a cargar a Hinata en sus brazos.

-¿Q-que?-alcanzo a preguntar la Hyuuga, mientras el Kazekage daba media vuelta con ella cargada en sus brazos preparándose para saltar-¡Pe-Pero!..-Hinata no pudo terminar su frase puesto que ya Gaara se encontraba saltando hacia un árbol, así que soltó un alarido de impresión y se aferro con fuerza al pecho de Gaara, este no era igual a Neji cuando la cargaba, puesto que eso le dio la razón de gritar:

-Por favor no grites…-le pidió el Kazekage, con un ojo cerrado.

-¡Pero yo no le pedí que me llevara!-grito Hinata, como una niña caprichosa, Gaara al escuchar eso se detuvo, pero todavía con la Hyuuga en sus brazos, y le pregunto:

-¿Quieres que te deje aquí?-

Hinata miro al frente, la aldea de Konoha era tan inmensa, que si la dejaban sola seguramente se iba a perder, así que se limito a cerrar la boca y a bajar la mirada con la cara ruborizada de la vergüenza. Gaara se sintió satisfecho al ver que la Hyuuga se rendía ante no poder volver a su casa sola así que volvió a retomar su camino, dando un salto de comienzo, haciendo que Hinata se aferrara con fuerza a su pecho y cerrara sus ojos fuertemente.

Al llegar frente a la casa de los Hyuuga, Gaara le hablo a Hinata:

-¿Es aquí no es cierto?-pregunto, Hinata se encontraba cabeceando de lo mareada que estaba, pero al ver que Gaara le hablo, sacudió su cabeza y respondió-¡S-si!-y luego se bajo de los brazos de Gaara, este se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero la Hyuuga lo detuvo:

-¡Kazekage-Sama!-exclamo.

-¿Hm?-hizo este, mirando a la Hyuuga.

-Gracias…-dijo esta, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, Gaara la miro unos segundos mas y luego volvió la cabeza al frente y se fue en un remolino de arena, dejando a Hinata desconcertada.

**En el hospedaje de los Sabaku**

-Oh, al fin llegaste Gaara…-dijo la hermana de este, mirándolo con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-…-Gaara se limito a mantener la boca cerrada como de costumbre.

-¿Y no cuentas nada?-pregunto su otro hermano, que acababa de llegar allí, Gaara volvió a quedarse callado, Kankuro abrió la boca para decir algo pero al notar que la ropa de Gaara tenia un desgarre, se limito a decir-¿Por qué tienes la ropa desgarrada?-A Gaara se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y para intentar cubrir su ropa con el desgarre, la aferro en su mano con fuerza, Kankuro dio una sonrisa idiota y comento-Con que estuviste con alguien ¿No?-y luego comenzó a reír, a Gaara le dieron ganas de aniquilarlo, pero Temari se encargo de ello, dándole un pellizco fuerte en la muñeca a Kankuro:

-¡AY!-se quejo este, frotándose la mano pellizcada-¡Era una broma!

-¡Nunca digas bromas en frente del Kazekage!-le reprocho Temari, tratando a Gaara como una autoridad, aunque este fuera su hermano.

-Tsk…-hizo Kankuro ofuscado.

-Gaara…-dijo Temari-¿Tu sabes porque estamos aquí no?

Gaara recordó, era por la reunión que tenían los cinco Kages de las aldeas, la idea de tener una reunión le incomodaba tanto como hablar y opinar constantemente en otras reuniones:

-Si…-respondió en voz baja-supongo que iré a preparar papeleos…-añadió sin darle sentido a lo último que dijo.

-Ah y Gaara-agrego su hermana, este estaba apunto de subir las escaleras cuando miro hacia atrás con su cabeza-Y también sabes… ¿Qué Matsuri se fue?

Esa pregunta no le hizo tardar tanto en responder-No… y la verdad, no me importa…-respondió, haciendo que su hermana abriera los ojos y arqueara las cejas en señal de sorpresa, Gaara agrego-por que ella sola quiso venir a esta reunión, yo no se lo pedí…-eso dejo a Temari sin palabras, Kankuro tampoco dijo nada así que el pelirrojo subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su cuarto del hospedaje.

Al llegar se dirigió a la ventana y se quedo mirando a la aldea, como solía hacer en Suna, pero esta vez con menos tranquilidad.

**En la Mansión Hyuuga **

Hinata se encontraba en el patio trasero mirando al cielo, dejando que el viento jugara con su cabellera azul. Era muy tranquilizante la brisa de la aldea de Konoha, y eso la hacia sentir despreocupada. A los pocos minutos, alguien apareció deslizando la puerta que daba al patio trasero:

-Hinata- sama…-dijo.

-¿Neji-nii san?-respondió Hinata al darse media vuelta, reconociendo a su primo.

-Hiashi-sama la busca…-aviso su primo, volviendo a cerrar la puerta corrediza, dejando a su prima pensando que era lo que su padre quería.

Poco rato después, Hinata volvió a entrar a su casa para ir al encuentro con su padre. Mientras caminaba pensaba que podría llegar a decirle, si seria algo malo o algo bueno, temió un momento que llegaría a ser lo malo si era lo que quería decirle, pero después sacudió la cabeza, quitándose los malos pensamientos y dándose cuenta de ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta que solo tenia que abrir para encontrarse frente a su padre. La abrió lentamente:

-Padre…-susurro, agachando la cabeza, en señal de respeto. Hiashi se encontraba sentado en el piso como de costumbre.

-Hinata…-respondió este-siéntate…-la ojiblanco se sentó tímidamente enfrente de su padre.

-…-

-Dime Hinata… ¿Has entrenado como yo te lo pedí?-pregunto Hiashi, Hinata asintió con timidez. Hace unas semanas atrás, Hiashi le pidió a Hinata que los días de semana, entrenara a la mañana temprano para así podía fortalecer sus habilidades como futura heredera y responsable de la rama principal del Clan Hyuuga, El _Sōke_.

Hinata se quedo callada, mientras que su padre la examinaba con la mirada, todo le parecía en orden hasta ver su mano izquierda:

-¿Qué significa el vendaje en tu mano izquierda, Hinata?-pregunto con interés.

Hinata se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, y al ver que su padre lo noto, escondió su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda, con mucho nerviosismo respondió:

-M-me l-lastime en-entrenando…-Hiashi no dijo nada, Hinata temió que la reñiría por herirse de una manera tan estupida, o peor, que preguntara quien le había hecho ese vendaje…

Hinata espero lo peor, pero sin embargo su padre le respondió con un suspiro y diciéndole:

-Ten mas cuidado cuando entrenas…-Hinata miro a su padre y esta vez asintió con firmeza, ya aliviada de que su padre no le haya dicho nada de lo que predijo en su mente-Ya es todo… puedes retirarte-le dijo su padre, Hinata se levanto y se fue por la puerta corrediza.

Al cerrar la puerta, se apoyo en esta y se deslizo hasta el piso, suspirando aliviada.

A las nueve p.m de la noche, Hinata al terminar de cenar, anuncio que saldría. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, apareció su primo Neji:

-¡Hinata-Sama!-exclamo como un reproche-¿No recuerda lo que le dije?

-¿Qué cosa Neji nii-san?-pregunto la ojiblanco desconcertada.

-¡No debe salir a estas horas, es peligroso!-le recordó su primo.

Hinata lo miro con las cejas arqueadas, pero al notar que de las mejillas de su primo salía un sonrojo de nerviosismo, sonrió con tranquilidad y dijo:

-Voy a estar bien Neji nii-san… no te preocupes-Neji no dijo nada-voy a volver en un rato-agrego, abriendo la puerta y después cerrándola, dejando a Neji con la palabra en la boca.

Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha, observando a todas las casas con sus ventanas y sus luces prendidas y algunas apagadas. Pasó al lado de Ichiraku y se le pasaron recuerdos de su niñez, los cuales le provocaron que esbozara una sonrisa.

Prosiguió caminando, ahora cerca de Amaguriama, el cual le trajo un recuerdo de una vez que fue allí con Naruto a tomar unos dangos, eso le provoco felicidad pero también un poco de nostalgia y tristeza.

Decidió pasar por el pueblo Tanzaku en donde se encontraba los negocios de tragaperras y juegos de casino. Por un momento le dieron ganas de jugar, pero recordando que la Quinta Hokage siempre perdía, se le fueron.

Ahora quiso ir a el campo de practicas, el donde siempre va a entrenar con Shino y Kiba junto a su sensei Kurenai. Se propuso quedarse ahí a disfrutar de la brisa que tanto la calmaba y le hacia olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.

Largo rato se quedo allí, dejando que la brisa acaricia su cara y jugara con su cabello suavemente. Eran tan tranquilizantes esos momentos que la hacían olvidar sus malos recuerdos y todos los buenos, agregando los que tuvo ese día a la mañana cuando entrenaba en los buenos, sacudió su cabeza quitando ese recuerdo, pero luego mirando su mano con el vendaje color rojo, al verlo, le dieron ganas de quitarlo, para observar como andaba su herida. Al tocar la punta del moño hecho para sujetar el vendaje, ocurrió algo que no esperaba.

Una pequeña cuchilla paso fugazmente, untando el vendaje en ella y haciéndolo clavar en un árbol de allí. Hinata se asusto y miro para atrás esperando ver al que lanzo la cuchilla, pero no logro ver nada, pensó en hacer su Byakugan para ver a larga distancia:

-Bya…-susurro juntando sus dedos en posición para activar técnica.

-¡No voy a dejar que te lleves a Gaara-Kun!-grito una voz desde lejos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Hinata, sin poder terminar de activar su Byakugan, y repentinamente, una chica salio de los árboles en posición de dar un puñetazo a la ojiblanco, esta actuó con rapidez y la esquivó corriéndose a un costado, dejando a la otra chica que aterrizara dando un puñetazo al pasto:

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto con firmeza la Hyuuga pero con un poco de temor. La chica se levanto y dirigió una mirada de odio a Hinata, haciendo que esta recapacitara al ver su rostro-¿No eres la alumna del Kazekage?-pregunto, al hacer memoria, la otra respondió-he... que habilidad de reconocimiento… sí, soy Matsuri-representándose-y estoy aquí

para decirte que Gaara-kun es solo mío, y nadie más puede estar con el…-Hinata estaba sin palabras, nunca llego a pensar que una chica llegara a esos extremos por su amor a un chico, especialmente si ese era el Kazekage de Suna. Matsuri al ver que Hinata no reaccionaba, dijo burlándose-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo a pelear?-y luego poniéndose en posición de ataque agrego-si no vienes… ¡Iré por ti!- y se lanzo a correr hacia Hinata, esta volvió a esquivarla, Matsuri miro hacia donde se corrió la Hyuuga-Jejeje… ¿Huirás?- la Hyuuga tenia la mirada hacia abajo, al escuchar eso, sintió llegar una gran cantidad de chakra repartiéndose en sus ojos y en sus manos:

-No…-susurro la ojiblanco apretando sus puños llenos de chakra de color celeste y sus ojos con el Byakugan activado automáticamente-Yo ya no huyo…-Matsuri al escuchar eso retrocedió un paso temerosa-Si debo pelear…-agrego Hinata-¡Lo haré con valor!-luego corrió hacia Matsuri-¡**Jūken**!-exclamo, Matsuri se quedo helada en su lugar, Hinata se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, ya hasta el punto que su mano iba a tocar el corazón de Matsuri, pero algo la detuvo, mejor dicho, alguien…

-¿Hm?..-hizo Hinata dándose vuelta, encontrándose de frente a frente con el Kazekage, él la había detenido sosteniendo su mano con la que iba a golpear a Matsuri, dejándola sin chakra:

-Ya basta…-dijo Gaara en voz baja.

-Gaara-sama…-susurro Matsuri.

-Vete Matsuri… no quiero verte…-le respondió Gaara, Matsuri había quedado petrificada, pero al saber que era una orden de el Kazekage no tuvo otra opción que irse corriendo.

Hinata se había quedado mirando a Gaara, su Byakugan se desactivo y le hablo:

-Kazekage-sama…-

-…-Gaara soltó la antemano de Hinata.

-Perdone… no pude controlarme…-se perdono Hinata, avergonzada mirando a otro lado.

-No sabía que eras tan fuerte…-dijo Gaara, Hinata miro a este con sorpresa-Cuando te encontré a la mañana parecías tan vulnerable…-la Hyuuga miro la herida de su mano, se encontraba con una costra leve-No debería subestimar a los del Clan Hyuuga…-Hinata volvió a concentrar su mirada en el pelirrojo, si mal lo recuerda, el nunca le había faltado el respeto desde la primera vez después de años que se vieron, si no, con tranquilidad y también con seriedad, claro…

-Kazekage-sama…-volvió a decir Hinata, este se dio vuelta:

-Realmente… me sorprendes Hinata Hyuuga…-confesó. Un incomodo viento hizo que sus cabellos se movieran, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos unos en los otros. Gaara cerró sus ojos después de unos minutos, y desapareció en un remolino de arena, volviendo a dejar a Hinata desconcertada.

Mientras Gaara volvía a su hospedaje, pensaba en lo que acababa de decir, se sorprendía de haber echo esa confesión, nunca había tratado ni decido a alguien más que a el que era una persona que le causara sorpresa o impresión, solo:

-Naruto Uzumaki…-

Sí, el era el único que aparte de causarle impresión, le había demostrado lo que era el amor que le tenia a otros y lo que podría hacer para protegerlos, que no le importaría si tenia que arriesgar su vida para poder mantenerlos a salvo. Desde ese momento Gaara había comenzado a tratar de otra manera a sus hermanos y a cambiar su actitud de ``solo amarse a si mismo´´. Ahora, con lo que estaba pasando con Hinata Hyuuga, sus encuentros le habían provocado un sentimiento nuevo…

Ya había llegado a su hospedaje sin darse cuenta lo que había tardado en volver, abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación para dormir, si podría…

Fin del capitulo 2

Nota del autora: Bueno… aquí tienen el segundo capi, agradesco todos los reviews que me escribieron por el primero y espero que en este también comenten!

Sayoo!!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Gaara se encontraba dándole la espalda a Matsuri:

-Porque…-susurro el pelirrojo con voz ronca-¿Por qué siempre haces todo mal?-agrego apretando su puño y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Porque… yo lo amo…-dijo Matsuri. Eso provoco la furia de Gaara, el cual se dio vuelta bruscamente y agarro del cuello a su alumna, dejando a esta gimoteando, su cuerpo se elevaba y arena empezaba a subir por sus brazos y a llegar a su cuello, amenazando con ahorcarla:

-_Gaah_…-alcanzo a decir Matsuri.

La arena estaba casi por llegar a la garganta de Matsuri, sin embargo, el pelirrojo despegó sus manos del cuello de su aprendiz y la arena al dejar de ser controlada por él, cayo al suelo haciendo un sonido susurrante, Matsuri también cayo al suelo, tocándose el cuello con una mano, jadeando.

Gaara se arrodillo en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos:

-_¿Por qué_…-se pregunto a si mismo-_por que pensé en ella?_

Se acordó de Hinata, de cómo se sentiría si él volvería a matar a alguien sin compasión, ella volvería a tenerle temor, y él ya no soportaba gente que le temiera, más que los de su aldea por ser Kazekage, así que automáticamente se detuvo.

Matsuri ahora sabia que Gaara no iba a amarla nunca, así que lo único que hizo fue, sin previo aviso, irse corriendo devuelta a Suna, sin saber si podría volver por si sola.

Gaara se sentó en una silla y miro al techo, no le había dado ni la más mínima importancia a lo que acaba de hacer Matsuri, si ella quiso venir por su propio merito ¿A el que le importaba? ¿Solo por ser su maestro tendría que seguirlo a todos lados?

**Flash Back**

_-¡Cuídese Señor Kazekage!-gritaban al unísono varios aldeanos de Suna al ver que Gaara partía junto con sus hermanos a la destruida Konoha._

_-Yo voy a ser tu guardaespaldas…-dijo Kankuro a su hermano._

_-No lo necesito…-respondió el pelirrojo._

_-¿No sabes la ultima vez que ocurrió?-le dijo Kankuro, Gaara no se limito a decir nada por unos momentos, pero luego dijo-esta bien, vamonos…_

_Los tres hermanos Sabaku se dieron vuelta completamente, comenzando a caminar, pero de repente los tres empezaron a escuchar a alguien que venia corriendo detrás suyo:_

_-¡Espere Kazekage-sama!-grito, al parecer con emoción, Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia atrás._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Matsuri?-pregunto Temari con irritación._

_-Decidí acompañarlo Gaara-Sama…-respondió Matsuri jadeando. Temari miro a Gaara esperando a que este diera una respuesta, pero se limito a volver a girar la cabeza para adelante y a volver a caminar, como si le hubiera dado permiso a su alumna de acompañarlo, Temari al ver esa respuesta, puso cara de desaprobación:_

_-Hmpf…-hizo, y después volvió a caminar para alcanzar a Gaara, Kankuro la siguió y Matsuri se limito a exclamar-¡Esperen!-e ir corriendo detrás de los tres hermanos._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Le hubiera encantado rechazar a Matsuri para que no los siguiera, pero no, el ya no tenia esa actitud negativa como antes de que le extrajeran al mapache de su cuerpo, así que no dijo nada y la dejo, pensando que no iba causar tal problema con la ojiblanco, pero igualmente dejando en claro que Hinata es sorprendente cuando se toma una pelea enserio, hasta el lo admitía.

Gaara volvió a levantarse, dando un largo suspiro, Temari había salido a hacer algo que el no sabia y Kankuro también, así que el estaba solo, pensó en salir a caminar, pero no le pareció el momento, luego pensó subirse al techo de esa casa, como solía hacer, pero al recordar que en Konoha después de lo de Pain, ya no era muy segura:

-_Hmpf… no importa_-se dijo a si mismo, y salio caminando, dejando de lado ir con su remolino de arena.

Al abrir la puerta, a unos pocos centímetros, reconoció una figura familiar:

-Naruto Uzumaki…-susurro, era hace mucho que no se veían, le agarraron ganas de ir a saludarlo, pero al ver que este venia hacia el, se quedo en su lugar.

-¡Gaara, cuanto tiempo!-grito Naruto, agitando un brazo en señal de saludo, mientras venia corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como de costumbre.

-Hola Naruto…-dijo Gaara, el rubio soltó una risa, pero al poco rato su mirada se torno seria-Se porque vienes aquí…-dijo Naruto, Gaara abrió mas sus ojos en señal de sorpresa-Es por la reunión ¿no?-Gaara asintió con lentitud.

Los dos habían quedado un rato en silencio, hasta que Gaara dijo:

-Naruto…-

-¿Hm?-

-… ¿Sabes que le sucede a Hinata Hyuuga?..-

Naruto se quedo mudo, Gaara lo miro expectante:

-Eh… eh…-tartamudeo Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza, Gaara entrecerró sus ojos pensando que el tampoco sabia el porque del animo de la ojiblanco.

-Veras…-dijo Naruto, Gaara levanto la cabeza para escuchar atentamente-ella… me protegió de Pain cuando estaba peleando…-Gaara abrió los ojos hasta dar el punto de que estaba muy sorprendido, al ver lo de la pelea con Matsuri lo impresiono, pero no pensaba que Hinata iba a llegar a proteger a Naruto a tal extremo:

-¿Por qué lo hizo?..-pregunto el pelirrojo, Naruto volvió a quedar sin decir nada por unos segundos:

-Porque… confeso que me amaba…-A Gaara se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aunque el cuando eran de tan solo doce años sabia que Hinata sentía algo por Naruto, pero el pensaba que solo era ``admiración´´, por lo cual no le dio importancia.

Naruto miro a Gaara y dijo volviendo a recuperar su vitalidad de antes:

-Pero, ¡La verdad fue muy valiente!-y luego soltó una risita de las suyas, Gaara lo miro con desconcierto, a Naruto se le apareció una gotita grande de sudor en la cabeza:

-Bueno… ¿Quieres caminar?-pregunto Naruto cambiando el tema, Gaara encogió sus hombros como dándole igual y los dos comenzaron a caminar:

-¿Qué hizo Hinata para que dijeras que ella fue valiente?..-pregunto Gaara, a Naruto se le vino el recuerdo del momento que Hinata se confeso después de intervenir en su pelea con Pain:

**Flash Back**

_-Por que… yo te amo…-dijo la ojiblanco con una sonrisa decisiva y su mano estirada con dos de sus dedos flexionados, Naruto había quedado con sus ojos celestes abiertos descomunalmente._

_Hinata se lanzo contra Pain, intentando golpearle, pero el la esquivaba, hasta la que la Hyuuga exclamo:_

_-¡__**Jūken**__**!**_-_y estiro su brazo, pero Pain se lo impidió empujándola con su Shinra Teisen y haciendo que Hinata terminara echada en el piso, con sangre saliendo de su boca y los ojos dilatados y luego, clavándole una cuchilla._

_Naruto lanzo un grito de cólera. Ya había sido suficiente._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto arqueo sus cejas en señal de disgusto, Gaara ya al ver su reacción decidió que mejor no quería saber la respuesta, Naruto se había olvidado que Gaara estaba esperando su ya olvidada pregunta y se disculpo:

-¡Gomen, Gomen por dejarte esperando!-agitando los brazos, Gaara lo miro extrañado-igual no hay problema… no tienes porque responder ya…-respondió, Naruto lo miro confundido-Bu-bueno si tu lo dices…-dijo poniendo sus dos manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca.

Caminaron unos momentos, por la destruida Konoha, y de ves en cuando esquivando ramas de árboles caídos, ambos estaban incómodos:

-Que bien que no estuviste cuando ocurrió todo esto, Gaara-dijo Naruto, dando una sonrisa al parecer forjada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto el pelirrojo, a Naruto se le borro la sonrisa y se puso una mano detrás de la nuca y respondió:

-Etto… es un poco complicado de explicar, pero te lo diré de todos modos.

Así estuvieron por un largo rato, mientras Naruto relataba sin parar como fue su pelea con Pain y demás cosas que provocaron que Konoha quedara así:

-Ya veo…-dijo Gaara, al ver que Naruto ya había dejado de relatar-ahora entiendo mejor porque esta reunión-Naruto volvió a sonreír con sus dientes, pero cuando se le vino a la mente que el Akatsuki fue el que extrajo el biju de Gaara de su cuerpo se le borro la sonrisa y lo miro con las cejas arqueadas a el pelirrojo, este con su mirada aparento estar desconcertado por la mirada del rubio:

-¿Ocurre algo?...-pregunto el Kazekage.

-No nada…-dijo Naruto moviendo su mano dando poca importancia al tema-solo que me acorde que el Akatsuki fue el que extrajo a Shukaku de ti…-Gaara cambio su expresión a una de odio y disgusto-¡Gomen!-se disculpo el rubio con una gotita grande de sudor en su cabeza-¡No quería que recordaras ese momento!-Gaara lo miro con su facción de cara de siempre, haciendo que Naruto se tranquilizara pero que le aparecieran mas gotitas de sudor en su cabeza:

-Naruto…-

-¿Hm?-

-Igualmente a ti no te importo lo que los demás dijeran… y viniste a salvarme de los Akatsuki… eso hace que no me disguste tanto recordarlo…-

Naruto miro al pelirrojo, este estaba mirando al cielo cubierto de estrellas fijamente, y sus ojos aguamarina reflejaban un pequeño brillo. El rubio dio una risa y sonrió confiadamente.

Caminaron un rato mas, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y tenían que volver cada uno a su respectivo lugar. Se saludaron y tomaron caminos en diferentes direcciones.

Gaara al volver a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación, finalmente tenia sueño, puesto que se acostó en su cama:

-Mañana debería a hablar con Hinata Hyuuga, si igualmente… faltan unos días mas para la reunión de los Kages…-se dijo en su mente, mientras sus parpados que peleaban por mantenerse levantados, iban rindiéndose, dejando a el Kazekage completamente dormido.

Al otro día a la mañana temprano, el Kazekage abrió sus ojos con pereza:

-Era obvio…-se dijo en su mente-no podría dormir mas de tres horas…-

Un rato después decidió levantarse, y al hacerlo, recordó que a estas horas Hinata seguramente se encontraba entrenando como de costumbre. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, aprovecharía que la ojiblanco se encontrara entrenando para poder conversar con ella. Flexiono los dedos de su mano derecha, los llevo hasta su pecho y desapareció en un remolino de arena.

Últimamente esos días comenzó a hacer mucho frió y a nevar, puesto que Gaara se puso su bufanda con la que había venido de su aldea, pero había dejado la tinaja en su habitación.

Al llegar en el bosque, se dio cuenta de que había pequeños lugares de pasto con nieve, y sin pensarlo acelero el paso, pensando que Hinata igualmente podría estar entrenando con este frió congelante.

Unos minuto después diviso a la figura de la Hyuuga, moviéndose con agilidad, Gaara se subió encima de un árbol cerca de ella pensando que en cualquier momento se cansaría y ahí el podría aparecer ante ella.

Pero al mirar un poco mas después de que pasaran ráfagas de viento, observo que Hinata no estaba entrenando, o lo hacia, pero no parecía, mas bien, parecía que bailaba.

La ojiblanco daba pequeñas volteretas y estiraba sus brazos con sus manos, en las cuales caían copos de nieve que a los segundos desaparecían por las ráfagas de viento, su cabello casi le cubría la cara por el viento, pero unos segundos se dio una vuelta por donde Gaara la miraba, y sonrió con un travieso rubor en sus mejillas y en su cabello con todos los copos de nieve, parecía una corona, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con tranquilidad. Gaara miraba la danza perplejo, de repente, sintió como sus mejillas detrás de su bufanda ardían:

_-¿Qué?.. ¿Por qué me sonrojo?-_se pregunto, y luego volvió a mirar a Hinata bailando, sus mejillas ardieron mas, y el agito su cabeza como intentando que el sonrojo disminuyera, pero aumento mas.

Hinata seguía danzando hasta que en un momento se quedo parada dándole la espalda al Kazekage, y estirando una de sus manos para que los copos de nieve se posaran en ella:

-_La nieve es muy hermosa…-_pensó la ojiblanco sonriendo con sus labios-_Pero… igualmente aquí la nieve es muy escasa…_- La Hyuuga se quedo unos segundos mas parada dejando que de su boca saliera un pequeño humo por el frió que había,

Y en un momento, comenzó a escuchar unos pequeños aplausos detrás suyo, muy lentos pero que la causara curiosidad para mirar atrás:

-Sorprendente baile, Hyuuga…-dijo el que la aplaudió, y parecía que su cara reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kazekage-sama…-susurro Hinata y se dio completamente vuelta, poniendo sus dos manos en su pecho, olvidándose de hacer la reverencia, ya que el frió, la nieve y su danza de entrenamiento le hicieron olvidar todo respeto, pero al parecer a Gaara no le había importado-P-pues gracias…-agradeció la Hyuuga con una sonrisa algo torpe, ya que le había causado sorpresa el hecho de hacer sonreír al Kazekage.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos por alguna rama de los árboles?-pregunto el Kazekage, a la Hyuuga le pareció una propuesta algo rara por que con todo el frió que hacia, para ella con su ropa se congelaría, pero recordando un poco de respeto, acepto.

Los dos se subieron encima de un árbol que daba una vista que podría ser hermosa, a Konoha, pero en realidad era deprimente, como se encontraba la aldea, además con esa nieve. Gaara miro a la Hyuuga, esta estaba con sus dos manos en su boca, al parecer dándose calor, y pensó que podría hacer para que la ojiblanco no se congelara de frió, así que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue:

-Toma…-

La Hyuuga miro a lo que el Kazekage le extendía, era su bufanda:

-Lo necesitas más que yo…-

Hinata se quedo mirando un poco lo que el pelirrojo le cedía, pero en ese momento no se encontraba con los ánimos de decir algo como ¿Esta seguro?, puesto que agarro la bufanda con cierta timidez y la rodeo en su cuello con un poco de dificultad, ya que era muy larga:

-G-gracias…-agradeció la ojiblanco con su típica timidez.

-No hay de que…-dijo el Kazekage.

Los dos se quedaron unos momentos mirando a la aldea de Konoha, que poco a poco se iba llenando más y más de nieve:

-Que mal lo que esta pasando en Konoha…-confeso Hinata, Gaara nada mas la miro, su expresión notaba tristeza.

-En Sunagakure también estuvimos en una situación así…-contó Gaara, Hinata lo miro desconcertada, no sabia si lo que Gaara se refería en la situación política o en la física de Suna. La ojiblanco se había quedado con la duda hasta que el Kazekage siguió:

-Fue cuando los Akatsuki me raptaron…-esta vez el pelirrojo sonaba serio, su mirada se dirigió al cielo nublado por el clima, las ventiscas movían su pelo y a la Hyuuga le causo algo de vergüenza verlo así:

-¿E-enserio ocurrió eso?-pregunto desentendida la ojiblanco, el Kazekage lo miro con una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿En verdad no sabes lo que paso en Suna hace un poco tiempo?..-pregunto el pelirrojo, la Hyuuga asintió con timidez, Gaara dejo un silencio comentario hasta que pregunto-Ni… ¿Nisiquiera tu primo te contó?- A Hinata le dio a pensar esa pregunta, su primo ya no era de aislar mucho lo que paso en las misiones que el hacia, puesto que Hinata se quedo confundida por unos segundos, quizás su primo no había cambiado del todo…

Gaara la seguía mirando expectante a Hinata, lo cual esta recién había salido de sus pensamientos y le había respondido con otra negación con la cabeza, tímidamente:

-Bueno no importa…-dijo el Kazekage bajando un poco la mirada, Hinata observo que en la mirada de Gaara se veía algo de confusión y, también un poco de decepción.

-Kazekage-sama…-dijo la ojiblanco con algo de timidez y congelamiento en la voz, este la miro con especulación, Hinata prosiguió en lo que quería decir-me… ¿Me podría contar que paso en Suna?..-termino la ojiblanco con rapidez, aprovechando la bufanda del pelirrojo para cubrirse el sonrojo de sus mejillas, bajando la cabeza. Gaara la miro con cierta sorpresa, pero luego respondió:

-Esta bien…-

Hinata miro al Kazekage, ahora su sonrojo se notaba ya que se había sacado la bufanda de encima de sus mejillas por la pequeña sorpresa que le causo Gaara al aceptar contarle lo que ella pidió tímidamente.

Gaara se pasó un largo rato contando desde que uno de los Akatsuki, llamado Deidara, había llegado a Suna, Hinata lo miraba con atención y curiosidad:

-Luego de pelear con el, ese Akatsuki inserto unas arañas explosivas sobre mi tinaja, y después…-Gaara se detuvo y bajo la mirada, la Hyuuga sabía que lo que había pasado después no había sido tan bueno, puesto que intento con timidez que Gaara dejara de contarle eso si no le gustaba, pero este siguió:

-Me levante con Naruto Uzumaki a mi lado, apoyándome una mano en el hombro, con la gente que había llegado de la aldea de la Hoja y de la Arena a rescatarme, muchos habitantes de la Arena me miraban con lagrimas en los ojos de emoción…- dijo Gaara, Hinata no entendió mucho lo que dijo Gaara, así que se atrevió a preguntar:

-P-pero… ¿No recuerda que paso antes de que se encontrara con Na-Naruto-kun?-Gaara miro a Hinata, pensó que a ella no le iba a interesar eso, pero igualmente se lo contó:

-Yo solo sentía que estaban extrayéndome algo de mi cuerpo…- Hinata se asusto un poco al escuchar eso- yo no tenia idea de lo que estaban extrayéndome… hasta que cuando estaban por terminar me di cuenta que lo que me extraían era… mi biju…- Hinata quedo helada, no solo por el frió, sino por lo ultimo que acababa de contar el pelirrojo, este se encontraba algo incomodo por lo que dijo. Para la ojiblanco lo que mas le temía era al biju que Gaara llevaba en su interior, y que en cualquiera momento podría salir si el pelirrojo se encontraba descontrolado, pero ella no pensó que Gaara era igual que Naruto en sentido de los bijus y en sus pasados, pero que el de Gaara era mas trágico que el del portador del Kyuubi. Se quedo mirando un poco a Gaara, este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y Hinata recordó que una vez vio o leyó algo sobre los bijus, que si eran extraídos del cuerpo de su portador, le quitaban la vida…

-¡P-pero!-protesto la ojiblanco entrecortadamente, Gaara la miro con sorpresa-¿P-porque?..-empezó a preguntar la ojiblanco pero sin poder terminar, ya que le daba temor terminar la pregunta por la respuesta del Kazekage.

Gaara siguió observando a Hinata con desconcierto por su incompleta pregunta, pero también después de un rato, adivino que intento preguntar la Hyuuga, puesto que le respondió:

-Había una jounin de la Arena, la anciana Chiyo, que uso una técnica que solo ella sabe…- se callo un rato y luego siguió- la técnica de traspasar la vida…- Hinata se sorprendió un poco por esa técnica que nunca estudio cuando estaba en la Academia Ninja-Ella me salvo la vida, así que estoy eternamente agradecido…-termino de decir el Kazekage, mirando al cielo con sus ojos aguamarina brillando levemente, la Hyuuga miro al pelirrojo un momento, ya que paso mucho tiempo en el que estuvieron allí sentados, puesto que empezó a congelarse desde hace rato sin darse cuenta, ya que estaba escuchando la historia de Gaara atentamente, la nieve ya cubría todo, y la Hyuuga entrecerró sus ojos al no poder soportar mas las ráfagas de viento:

-Gaara-kun…-susurro finalmente, antes de dejar que sus ojos se cerraran completamente.

Gaara había escuchado el susurro de Hinata a duras penas, puesto que dirigió la mirada a esta y abrió los ojos por completo. La ojiblanco estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, con la nieve cayéndole en la cabeza, las pestañas y cejas con partes blancas debido al frió que paso. Gaara se quedo unos segundos estudiando por que la Hyuuga se encontraba así. Cuando se dio cuenta, rápidamente la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo del bosque.

Se sentía muy idiota, darse cuenta recién que la tormenta de nieve había empeorado y que Hinata no soportaba eso lo hacían sentirse así.

El seguía llevándola lejos del bosque, sin saber donde llevarla, ya que todo se encontraba cerrado, y llevarla a su mansión quedaría como un extraño a pesar de ser el Kazekage, solo quedaba…

Gaara miro a la Hyuuga, ahora su cara estaba tornándose más pálida de lo normal:

-_Si debo llevarla allí… entonces lo haré…-_Se dijo Gaara a si mismo, ahora moviéndose hacia su departamento de Konoha lo mas rápido posible.

Finalmente llego, no diviso a sus hermanos, así que se sintió mas aliviado, igualmente si los hubiera encontrado, no les hubiera dado importancia y la hubiera llevado a Hinata a su habitación para que se recuperara.

Al llegar al cuarto del pelirrojo, recostó a la Hyuuga y la cubrió con sus mantas, con un poco de torpeza, ya que nunca hizo esas especies de cosas antes.

Se sentó en una silla que tenia allí y se quedo mirando a la ojiblanco, la cual iba recobrando el color de su cara poco a poco, eso causo algo de alivio, pero de pronto sintió que sus ojos le pesaban, quizás era por lo mismo que Hinata paso, por el frió y las ráfagas de viento.

Gaara miro a Hinata con sus ojos casi por cerrarse:

-_Espero… que estés bien…-_dijo sin saberlo, para si mismo, cerrando sus ojos completamente. Por fin tuvo ganas de dormir por primera vez…

Nota de la autora:

Al fin lo subí!!, les pido mil disculpas, tuve un problema con los monitores de mis computadoras y tuve que comprar un nuevo teclado para la compu en donde tengo a esta historia, pero aquí tienen el siguiente capi!

¡Agradezco sus reviews del anterior capi, y espero que en este también dejen!

Sayoo! Y hasta el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
